The Stolen Kiss
by silvermusic99
Summary: When Terra comes back, Raven gets rid of her quick. Then it's up to her and Beast Boy to figure things out. It was going to be a one shot, so things might seemed a little rushed. Sorry. Rated T for language, but I put these * in most of the words.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: It's like this okay, our computer broke (for like a year) after I'd just made my account. Now it's up, and I finally get to post this long awaited for (in my mind at least) fic. Oh and by the way, I'm a Terra hater, so don't read if you like her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

(Raven POV)

I sat in my room reading a book on the history of Azarath, when I heard giggling outside my room. If it's Beast Boy, I'm going to throw him off the tower, again! I may like him, but he doesn't know it, and I'd like to keep that way.

I sighed and set the book down on my bed. Walking to the door I froze, was that a girl's giggle? With a new determination to find out what's going on, I opened the door, listening to the hiss that sounded whenever I do so.

Immediately I blushed and spun around, my cloak billowing out behind me. Again, I heard the door hiss as it closed. I became dizzy and stumbled towards my large bed.

It had been Beast Boy. With Terra! I couldn't tell what was worse, that the geomancer was back in the tower, or that she and Beast Boy were kissing outside my room!

How could her even trust her? She'd hurt him most of all. Even worse then my walking in on them, was the irony of it. Terra had Beast Boy backed into the corner… and his head was facing the other way. What was going on?

Forcing myself up I walked towards the door again, this time only opening it a crack. Yes, they were still there. Terra looking thoroughly ecstatic, and strangely enough, Beast Boy still looked miserable?

Something's wrong, I know it is.

(Beast Boy POV)

I was sitting in my room. Thinking. Some might call that an unusual thing for me. But lately, it's all I've been doing. Not about something. But someone. Raven.

I'm in love with her. After Terra I thought I would never love again. Then I realized that I was never in love with Terra in the first place. It was always Raven.

Do it! I urged myself to go to her. I finally mustered the guts to stand up, and made it about ten feet from her door before turning to go.

As I was walking back, someone grabbed my wrist. I was turned around to face Terra!

"Ter-" I was cut off as she pushed me into the wall, crashing her lips against mine. I stood, unresponsive, until she put a gun to my chest, giggling. Then it was I who deepened the kiss. Feeling revolted the whole time.

With my senses being so sensitive, I heard Raven's door hiss open. No! This would ruin everything, forever! I started crying into the kiss. Raven blushed and closed the door. Seconds passed and we broke for air. Then she dove right back in.

I heard Ravens door open again, this time it didn't close. Her eye's started to glow, and I knew she would save me. She may not know exactly what was going on, but she was going to save me!

**A/N sorry it's this short, but I couldn't find a better place to put my cliffhanger. don't flame me if you don't like being left hanging. I think I may do it a lot. well, actually, just don't flame me. please. **


	2. The Stolen Kiss ch2

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, you've read ch. 1. Please review it! Truth be told, the first chapter wasn't what I planned, Terra wasn't going to be this, but I don't know, it came to me? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Star Wars.**

(Raven POV)

Was Beast Boy crying? This was horrible. I couldn't let this happen. I could see the gun, I had to be careful, or she would shoot him without hesitation. I think, after the last time she'd tried to kill us, that there wouldn't be any hesitation. But now was not the time to think. I'm going to save him!

'_**Let's kick her scrawny butt! No problemo!**_**' **Brave yelled from Nevermore.

'_**We must save Beasty Bunny! I'll die without him!' **_There's Affection.

'_**Let me at her, UNLEASH ME NOW! She will forever regret messing with our Beast Boy! UNLEASH ME AND LET ME END HER!' **_Time to act before Rage get's out of control.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I chanted, and my hands were encased in black and white energy. Just as I was about to encase the gun, Terra broke for air. She smiled and said,

"I've missed you Beast Boy. But this," she held up the gun "is your fault. You saw me at the high school. After that, I knew this life would never leave me. But this time, I'm making no side trips. I'm going to end up on the dark side anyways, so I'm not going to play goodie on my way this time. My first duty, is to kill the one who made me doubt my ways. After I kill you, I'm going to the dark side!" Then Terra started cackling maniacally.

"Going to the dark side, what is this Star Wars?" Beast Boy said, chuckling nervously, trying to buy  
me time.

It was then that I encased the gun, threw it in the air, and brought it down with a satisfying crack on her head.

She fell to the ground, and just to be safe, I hit her with a blast of dark energy, then it enclosed her with it.

"Beast Boy, you okay?"

"Silencer." Was all he said, then he passed out.

My eye's widened with understanding, the gun had had a silencer. I fell to the ground beside him, flicking on my communicator and pressing the master alarm button, before putting almost all my energy into healing Beast Boy.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin said, arriving with Starfire and Cyborg.

"Yes friend Raven, please tell us who did the hurting of friend Beast Boy, so we may employ the kicking of butts."

"Ya Rae, who did this to grass stain? I can tell y'all right now that they will feel hurt!" Cyborg added at the end.

I looked at the black cage holding the girl that I wanted to kill.

"Terra? When did she get back?" Robin said, his mask widening, indicating his surprise.

"She didn't. She had Beast Boy pressed against the wall,she shot him. She used a silencer" I quickly recapped all that had happened to Robin.

"All right, Star, you go get the power deactivating handcuffs, Cyborg and I will watch Terra." Robin ordered.

"Yes boyfriend Robin." Starfire cheerfully said, causing Robin to blush a deep crimson red.

"Cyborg, I've changed my mind, go prepare the infirmary, Raven can't keep that healing up any longer." Robin said.

"Yes your highness." Cyborg muttered under his breath.

"Raven, can you carry Beast Boy to the infirmary?" Robin asked me.

"Yes, I can also keep those bindings on Terra until she's in custody. Anything else?"

"No. Get him to the infirmary, keep me posted." He replied, tapping his head, referring to our bond.

I stood up, scooping Beast Boy's not as limp figure-thanks to my healing- in my arms, then as an afterthought I told Robin something important.

"Hey Robin, this time put Terra in a prison that isn't made of Earth. Maybe a mental -I mean metal- institution." I said with a grin.

"Ha-ha Raven, but your right, a building made of metal will work better." He grinned, then waved me off towards the infirmary.

**A/N fan girl moment… eeep! What will happen to Beast Boy? Like I said, I read stories with cliffhangers, so now I'm joining the party. Review. Keep reading! And yea, raven is completely OOC.**

**~silvermusic99 **


	3. Da' End no actual ch names

**A/N: chapter three is up. I don't know if I'll keep it going or not. We'll find out. In the part where Beast Boy talks really fast, I'll put periods in-between the words so you can read them.**

(Raven POV)

I carried him to the infirmary as fast as I could. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. I haven't told him how I feel. Oh, Azar, do I need to meditate. This were just some of the things I was thinking as I carried him down the hallway.

When did this hallway get so long?

In Nevermore, my emotions were even more riled at the thought of his demise then they were at seeing Terra. They were yelling and screaming, and I started to stumble down the hallway instead of run.

Finally reaching the door if the infirmary, I blasted it upon with my powers and put Beast Boy down on a bed. Cyborg was there, ready to take the bullet out.

"Rae, can you help me with this?" He asked.

"No. I need to calm my emotions down our we may not have an infirmary to operate in." I replied.

"Alright. Dr. Cyborg, goin' solo." He replied, trying to find humor in a grim situation.

I sat down and started to mediate. As I floated in the air, I listened to my emotions.

'_**Raven, we must calm down, panic isn't good. If we break any single machine in the infirmary, Beast Boy may not make it." **__**Knowledge. **_

'_**What if… if… when he wakes up, he's… mad at us? For… for not helping sooner.' **__**Timid.**_

'_**We should of told him. If he already knew we love him, he wouldn't have come out of his room.' **__**Love.**_

"**She would have found him anyways." ****Me.**

'_**Oh poor Beasty Bunny! He's too pretty for this!' **__**Affection.**_

'_**He just has to be okay!" **__**Happy.**_

'_**I hope,' burp 'he's okay'. **__**Rude.**_

'_**If he dies, Terra will soon follow! With a slow, painful, and torturous death! THAT BITCH WILL PAY FOR THIS!' **__**Rage. **_

'_**As much as I hate to agree with Rage, I'll will personally kick her a**, and, just to rub it in, I'll throw some of the those little f*****g pebbles she likes to play with right at her big, fat, ugly, f*****g head!' **__**Bravery.**_

"**Everyone, calm down. Knowledge seems to be most reasonable right now, so listen to her and just shut up. I won't kill Terra, but she will pay. ****Me.**

'_**How?' **__**Rage.**_

"**Stop cackling like that , I don't know how she'll pay. I was thinking about sending her to the limbo for eternity." ****Me.**

'_**No pebbles there for the little w***e to play with there.' **__**Bravery**_

"**Didn't you used to be one of the reasonable ones Bravery? Never mind. This meeting is adjourned. Before you all go to your respective areas, does anyone other than Bravery or Rage have anything to say?" ****Me.**

'_**Don't act rash. Those kind of decisions only lead to hurt. Also, don't bring up Terra at all. Beast Boy's emotions are going to be fragile. One wrong move could tip the scales forever?' **__**Knowledge.**_

'_**Tell him how we feel about him. The sooner he knows, the sooner Terra is out of the picture, and the sooner everyone is happy.' **__**Love.**_

Then I left my mind.

The first thing I saw was Cyborg. Or more so, the first thing wanted to see was behind Cyborg so, yeah.

"Cy, how is the operation going?"

"I could really use your help her Rae. As soon as I get this thing out, he needs his tissue healed to stop the flow of blood from his internal bleeding."

"How close are you to the bullet?" I asked.

"Almost there, in about a minute or so is my guess. Be ready." He replied.

"Where did the bullet hit?" Was my next question.

"Terra shot Beast Boy in the side. It went straight through him from there, basically skimming the edges of a lot of his organs. If she would've shot just a bit higher, BB would've been almost instantaneously dead. Basically though, the bullet almost made it out the other side. Which would've been worse, if that had happened he would be oozing blood. I mean, more than he already is. Since you were there, and started applying pressure, though, it's lodged almost right beneath his skin."

"So, did you make the incision on his stomach or on his side."

"On his side, staying as far away from the internal organs might help stop the bleeding." Said Cyborg.

I sighed, "Might."

A comfortable silence settled in. Cyborg working his way towards the bullet lodged inside Beast Boy, and me, staring into space. Something about this was really bugging me. Why was he outside my room in the first place? Did Terra drag him there, just to aggravate me, or because my room is farther away from the common room than his? Or was he coming there on his own? I will find out when he wakes up.

Cyborg broke the silence. "Raven, I found the bullet. After I pull it out, count to three than start on his tissues."

Cyborg pulled the bullet out, also pulling a blood curdling scream from Beast Boy's blood caked lips.

I did as told and after three agonizing seconds, I placed my hand on his abdomen and started with my mantra, feeling the healing glow transfer to him. In minutes, his wounds were healed.

Now, would he wake up?

At that moment, Robin and Starfire walked in.

"Report."

"He's healed and the bullet is out." I told Robin.

"Friend Raven, what will happen to Terra? I do not wish to see her die, but I do not believe she deserves to just walk away, or go to prison. Her crimes are great for even prison." Starfire babbled. I could tell, and not just by empathy, she was shaken up.

"Don't worry Star. I have my own plans for Terra." I said sympathetically.

"Raven, I heard the entire conversation with you emotions. Your not sending Terra the limbo dimension. No matter how appealing that sounds, it's not right. We're super heroes and that wouldn't look right." Scolded Robin.

"Super heroes on Earth. If I were to take her Azarath and she "mysteriously" disappeared, no one could blame us for anything." I retorted, air quotations and all.

"Raven… I don't think that's a good idea, especially with how angry Rage is. I mean, even Brave is lusting for blood right now! She's usually good tempered and level headed!"

"How would you know Boy Blunder?" I shot back.

"Like I said, I was listening the whole time. Oh, and your right. Knowledge should really be in charge." He replied cockily, smirking as he spoke.

"Damn bond." I muttered.

"Enough flirtin' y'all. I think grass stain is waking up." Came Cyborg's voice.

I ran to the bed, eye's wide with anticipation, if he didn't wake up I wouldn't know what to do. He started coughing, his frame shaking with the effort. But, as if by miracle, his eyes cracked open. Very slowly, but they still opened.

"Raven, where am I?" Were his first words.

"In the infirmary. You were shot.' I replied.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg left the room.

"Is Terra still here?"

My heart broke. That's what he was concerned about. "No. Robin took her to prison."

"Good." He replied.

Little by little my heart was reattaching. "Why good?" I asked.

"She interrupted me." Was Beast Boy's answer.

"What were you going to do?"

"Raven I…. I….," he paused to take a breath. Then everything came out in a jumble." . .person.I' . . . . . . .you." Then he closed his eye's and started to hold his breath, expecting rejection.

I gave him the opposite. I grabbed his face, cupping his check with my hand. I leaned in and said, "I love you too." Then I kissed him.

(Beast Boy POV)

Raven is kissing me! My eye's went wide with shock before closing and I returned the kiss. She removed her hand from my face and threw her arms around my neck. In return, I put mine around her waist.

Opening my eye for a spilt second, I took in our positions. I was sitting up in the infirmary bed, and Raven was leaning down kissing me. I yanked and she fell onto the bed.

She broke the kiss and started to blush.

Then she smiled, shrugged, and kissed me again. This time, her hands were entangled in my hair, and mine were running up and down her body. She moaned as I licked her lips. She let me in and caressed my tongue with hers. This time I moaned.

All of sudden, she sat up. She looked at me and said, "I really do love you Beast Boy."

"Garfield. Garfield Mark Logan. I love you also." I replied, taking a deep breath as I confessed my real name.

"Rachel. Rachel Raven Roth." She said, before pecking my check and standing up. Looking at me she said, "are you up for food in the kitchen, or do you want to eat in here?"

"I'll manage in the kitchen." I said laughingly.

"Beast Boy, or Gar, I have a question for you." She said nervously.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Will you come with me to Azarath soon?" She asked.

"Why?"

Now she looked afraid, guilty, and nervous.

"Spill." I demanded.

"Robin forbade me from sending Terra to a different dimension, so I told him if she "mysteriously" disappeared from Azarath," she said mysteriously with air quote, she then continued. "that no one would suspect a thing. He never said no. Second, I need to tell my mother and the monks that I have a boyfriend. It's really important that they know."

"Of course. But now two questions of my own. What dimension, and why is it so important?" I asked.

"I was thinking the limbo. You can't starve, or really die. Your sort of just suspended in nowhere forever. Don't call that harsh, Rage and Bravery had some really scary ideas. It's important for you to go to Azarath because I'm the princess, and they need to meet you in case we… you know…" She stopped, blushing madly.

Raven was a princess? I thought she was already out of my league. But know I was suspicious. "If we what?" I asked.

"If we get married. There, I said it." Was her answer.

"I'm pretty sure I'll get married someday, and I'd rather it be you I get married to than anyone in the world." I said fiercely, I love Raven. I'll be damned if I marry anyone else than her.

"You mean that?" She asked.

"No one else than you? Yeah." I replied.

"After that? What you were thinking. You were so focused, you projected it to me. You mean that?"

"Definitely Rae."

Her eye's started to water and then she ran up to me and kissed again. This time my hands were under her shirt and hers were under mine.

Then… Cyborg walked in.

"Yo! Get a room you two! No PDA! Rae, Starfire needs you in the kitchen."

"All right." She reluctantly walked away.

"All right BB. Time for a talk. You hurt my baby sister and I will hurt you so hard, no one will be able to recognize your face. By the time I'm done with you, ladies won't dig the ears anymore because they won't be pointy anymore! Don't hurt my sister." He got up, then he turned and said, "You have my blessing."

I was pale green by the time he left. Wait, did he just give me his blessings? That means I can marry Raven! I passed out, hitting the bed with a large "Yes!"

The End.

**Um... holy cliche there with the "I love yous" sorry. I had to. So, that's the end. Oh, and I'm pretty sure that I got at least one of their names wrong. my bad.**


End file.
